Cornman
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: En su lecho de muerte Sakura le confiesa a Naruto sus sentimientos por él. Drabble NARUSAKU.
**Cornman**

NARUTO PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA ES DE MONKEYFLOWER671

Al final de sueños y esperanzas muertas, ahí estaba él.

Uno chico alto de cabello color oro, ojos azules, fornido y con piel quemada por el sol, sosteniendo mi mano mientras yo muero lentamente en la camilla que corre velozmente junto a un grupo de médicos que la jalan conjuntamente llevándome a la sala de emergencias del hospital de Konoha.

Siento su tacto en mi mano, su piel, tan cálida y confortante me hace querer volver a la vida. Vivir una vida que siempre he soñado y nunca me he permitido vivir.

Escucho su respiración agitada y entrecortada, no escucho a los médicos gritar dando órdenes como siempre suelen hacerlo. Me centro en ese joven rubio preocupado, muy agitado que sigue jadeando, su corazón ha de estar al mil por hora.

Ahora me pregunto

Tranquilamente

Y con un poco

De arrepentimiento

¿Qué hubiera pasado si él y yo hubiéramos tenido una vida junta?

Sin Hinata, sin Sasuke, sin matrimonios forzados, sin sonrisas y palabras hipócritas como "espero que sean un feliz matrimonio" ¿Feliz? No puedo creer que yo dijera eso en la boda de Hinata y Naruto, supongo que estaba demasiado borracha para afrontar la situación. Claro que quería que Naruto fuera feliz, pero conmigo, con Sakura. Él merecia a Sakura como Sakura a Naruto. Era justo que ambos estuviéramos juntos por lo menos una vez.

¿Qué hubiera sido diferente? ¿Yo sería feliz?

No es de esperarse que no fuera feliz con Sasuke, siempre ha sido solitario e independiente a mi comparación, era de esperar que en el matrimonio o el tomar el rol de padre lo cambiaría. No se volvería cariñoso, extrovertido y amable como yo necesitaba de la noche a la mañana.

Por fin entiendo que lo idealice todos estos años. Sasuke Uchiha era un patan, egocéntrico, individualista y sin amor a ningún ser humano. Menos a mí. No sé qué demonios pensaba cuando decidí juntarme con el hombre que me trató de matar tres veces.

Sasuke nunca me diría sakura-chan, no me abrazaría siempre que lo necesitaría ni tampoco me diría TE AMO y así fue. Uchiha se dedicó todo nuestro matrimonio a dejarme las responsabilidades y prioridades sin una pisca de compasión. Abandonando mi propio ser individual para convertirme en una esposa más. Yo di todo y no recibía nada a cambio de mi esposo.

En mi lecho de muerte lo comprendo, por fin….

¿Qué hubiera pasado? Teniendo a Naruto cada dia al alba del otro lado de la cama, volteando su cabeza para darme un beso de buenas noches ¿El amor es así , no?. Él y yo casándonos, en vez de Hinata yo sería llevaría el apellido Uzumaki. El de negro y yo de blanco, ambos amándonos y viviendo juntos a pesar de todo. Comiendo juntos, teniendo una casa, una familia, tener hijos con cabellos rosados y ojos azules.

Si tan sólo hubiera dejado mis prejuicios y obsesiones a un lado creo que mi vida sería mejor.

Naruto toca sujeta tan fuertemente mi mano derecha que me lastima. Mi mano izquierda sujeta su estómago que esta empapado de un líquido rojo que sale de mi hígado rápidamente para mi suerte.

¿Por qué tengo perforado el hígado?

Un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia lo atravesó con un jutsu prohibido. Sólo momentos después, no recuerdo cómo ya estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Naruto corrió a la velocidad de la luz a verme al hospital ¿eso hubiera hecho por Hinata? ¿Me amaba más que a Hinata? Al parecer estaba mueriendo y lo único que me importaba era si Naruto amaba más a Hinata que a mi.

La situación cambió

-Naruto…- Susurré con voz débil, traté de apretar su mano de la forma más fuerte que pude, pero me sentía tan débil que supongo que apenas fue un roce para él.

-Sakura, no hables, no gastes energía por favor, ahorita te curarán. Lo juro por mi vida- Me hubiera convencido si Naruto no hubiera llorado durante su discurso.

-No, no, debo decirte algo- Dije necia.

Tomé todas las fuerzas que pude y le dije sin importarme que el cuerpo médico estuviera escuchando todo.

-Nunca te lo hice saber, pero te amo. Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo aunque sea los últimos momentos de mi vida, quédate por favor.

Naruto más sorprendido que nunca me pregunto

-¿Qué tú … me amas?

\- Hablo enserio, te amo. Siempre te he amado pero lo de escondido en el fondo de mi ser por qué estas casado con Hinata y me enteré que están esperando un bebé ¿no es así?

-Sakura…

-No necesitas decirme nada, sólo quiero visualizar como hubiera sido una vida contigo. Ambos, tú comiendo ramen y yo regañándote… hubiera sido hermoso Naruto. Tú practicando tus jutsus y yo leyendo de medicina una tarde de picnic- En eso Naruto empezó a llorar descontroladamente y seguí con mi discurso.

\- Si tan sólo hubieras estado conmigo, probablemente te diría que dejaras tu cargo de Hokage y viajaríamos por el mundo, sólo tú y yo. Conociendo todas las esquinas de este ancho mundo, ampliando nuestra perspectiva y viviendo día a día. Tú y yo para luchar por lo que creemos correcto. Si tan sólo hubieras estado conmigo te ayudaría a sanar tus heridas del pasado, amándote día a día, golpeándote siempre pero después te daría diez besos más.

Naruto estaba a punto de interrumpir a Sakura, pero ella movió la cabeza decidiendo no

-Por cierto Naruto, discúlpame. Quiero que me disculpes, pero fui una cobarde. Pensé que Sasuke era el indicado pero no. No le digas nada de lo que estoy diciendo por favor. Discúlpame si no te consolé cuando fue la muerte de Jiraiya, no supe como hacerlo, sé que te sentiste devastado por días pero no puedo volver en el tiempo. Discúlpame por no defenderte como quise anteriormente… - Sakura comenzó a vomitar sangre y empezaron las convulsiones, sin embargo pudo decir sus últimas palabras.

\- Te amo tanto Naruto, vive tú vida con mucha felicidad y esa sonrisa que fue mi llama de esperanza siempre. Prométemelo, prométemelo.

Segundos después Sakura Haruno había perecido dejando al Uzumaki desconsolado y le respondió

-Te lo juro por mi vida, Sakura.

Nota:

No he subido historias por las siguientes razones

a)estoy en la faceta final de mi carrera

b)la escuela me absorbe

Y si, soy más Narusaku qué Sasusaku (cuando me sale mi lado sadomasoquista).

Soy 80% Narusaku y 20& Sasusaku.

Espero les guste este pequeño drabble.

Titulo es basado de una canción de Kinky


End file.
